Twelve Days of Christmas
by DMG5440
Summary: Haruhi ends up getting a gift for each day of the 12 days of Christmas. Inspired by the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Just a small holiday story.


**Author's Note:** I randomly got this idea to make a _Twelve Days of Christmas_ fanfic. Nothing really great, but something to celebrate the holiday. lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or the song, The Twelve Days of Christmas.

It was the first day of Christmas. Haruhi was eating breakfast with her father that morning. Ranka was extremely excited. He couldn't wait for Haruhi to open up the gifts that he bought her for the holiday. After eating breakfast, Haruhi and Ranka sat down and began to open up their gifts that were in their stockings. Haruhi wasn't too thrilled with all of the make-up thrown in there, but none-the-less was grateful that she got something. While Ranka was opening up his gift, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Ranka said as he rushed to the door. As he opened the door, he didn't see a single person. Just one large item covered under a gigantic paper bag. "Haruhi..." Ranka said as he tried to drag in the large item. "What is it Dad?" she asked curiously as she approached where he was. Ranka looked at her, "The bag has your name on it." Haruhi examined the bag. Written on the bag: To Haruhi. Merry Christmas. Love, Your True Love. Haruhi's face paled, "It's got to be from Tamaki-sempai..." Ranka frowned, "That pervert?" Haruhi took a small breath, "Calm down Dad... let's see what it is." Her and her father lifted the bag off of the large item and they stood there in surprise. "A... a partridge in a pear tree?" Haruhi and Ranka looked at each other, "Where shall we place this gift?" Ranka asked looking around the apartment. "We don't need this!" Haruhi shouted. Ranka sighed, "Haruhi... it's a gift... we shouldn't just toss it aside... besides... we could actually use the pear tree." Haruhi sighed, "Fine dad... but what are we going to do about the bird?" Ranka looked right at the bird and the bird made a small noise, "Oh Haruhi! We must keep him! He's singing!" Haruhi sighed again, "And how are we going to feed this bird? And do you really expect it to stay in the tree at all times? We'll need a birdcage." After Haruhi said this, a small note was slid under the door. Haruhi ran over to the door and opened the door, "Who's out there?" She looked around, but it seemed that no one was there. When she turned to go back into the apartment, her father was extremely happy, "Oh Haruhi! This note says that all supplies to take care of the bird will be delivered a little bit later today!" Haruhi placed a hand on her head, "Of course it would be..." She then muttered under her breath, "Stupid Sempai..." A few hours later, all the needed supplies for the bird appeared at the door. "This is ridiculous..." Haruhi said as she saw a large amount of expensive bird supplies at the door. Ranka was thrilled and happily started to set up the bird's home - an extremely large, gold birdcage. Ranka then noticed a very small santa hat and placed it on the bird's head, "Oh Haruhi! Look how cute! You must take pictures!" Haruhi sighed and took a picture of her father with the bird. Ranka smiled, "You're turn Haruhi!" Haruhi reluctantly stood next to the bird and got her picture taken.

The next day, Haruhi walked out of her room to discover that the bird threw birdseed all over the room. "You've got to be kidding me..." It also began to sing extremely loud and obnoxiously. "I have got to have Tamaki-sempai take this back..." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Haruhi answered it. A man from a delivery service was standing there with a package, "Are you Ms. Fujioka?" Haruhi nodded her head. "Sign here please." Haruhi signed the paper and the man handed her the package. She wasn't thrilled that the package had holes in it and there seemed to be a noise. Haruhi then opened up the package and saw two turtle doves in a golden cage. "This is ridiculous... my home is becoming a zoo!" She immediately ran out the door, hoping to catch the delivery man to send the package back but unfortunately, she couldn't. She sighed and looked at the note attached to the cage. "To My Dearest Haruhi. Have a Wonderful Second Day of Christmas. Love, Your True Love." She frowned seeing the note and placed the cage near the partridge's cage. She then made sure to apply water to all the cages. When Ranka came home, he was thrilled, "Oh Haruhi! They're adorable! Where did you get them?" She sighed, "Apparently... my true love sent them..." Ranka hugged her, "Which guy is that?" She glared towards the birds, "Once I find out... he'll be a dead man..."

The next day, Haruhi walked out of her room and watched as all the birds were flying around their cages. She sighed and let them fly in the room for a bit. "I'm not mad at you all... I'm mad at the sender..." After a little while, she placed the birds back in their cages and cleaned the masses of birdseed that was thrown across the room. There was a knock at the door and Haruhi went over to it. A delivery man ended up delivering another package. Haruhi brought it in and immediately frowned, "Three French hens? I'm going to kill him..." Of course, Ranka was happy as a lark with these birds. "DAD! We don't have room to keep these birds!" Ranka was playing with the hens when he spoke up, "We'll find a place for them Haruhi... don't worry about it. Who was it from this time?" She sighed, "My true love again..."

The next day, it was four calling birds. Yet, when the delivery came, Ranka was the only one home. He was thrilled with the birds. Haruhi came back from picking up groceries and immediately frowned, "We have got to get rid of all these birds!" Ranka looked into the eyes of each bird, " We couldn't possibly let them go back to the evil stores..." Haruhi wasn't thrilled, but let it go. She didn't need to have the same argument with her father again.

The day after that, Haruhi opened the door after a knock, "I swear, if it's another bird!" The delivery guy took a step back, "I highly doubt that it's a bird ma'am..." Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "Really?" He nodded, "Unless there's a bird this small." He handed over a rather small box. Haruhi sighed, "Thank goodness." She brought the package into the house and opened it up. It was five golden rings. Haruhi's eyes widened and she wasn't sure what to do with the rings. So, she placed them on a table. When Ranka got home, he was so excited to see the rings, "Look Haruhi! The golden rings have small engravings on them!" Haruhi took a closer look at the rings. _You're My Love Bird._ She handed the rings to her father, "You can keep them." He shook his head, "Definitely not! You must keep this love-filled gift!" Haruhi sighed, "Don't want them. Let's sell them for money." Ranka was appauled, "You can't just toss aside a gift like that!"

The next day, Haruhi walked into the house to notice Ranka sitting the middle of a circle. The circle consisted of six geese laying. "DAD! Enough is enough! There was far too many birds here!" Ranka watched the geese, then looked at his daughter, "But Haruhi, they're a love filled gift for you." He handed her the note that came along with the animals. "On the sixth day of Christmas... Dearest Haruhi, Merry Christmas. I love you, Your True Love." Haruhi couldn't take it anymore, "Dad! We don't have any room for them! And what do we need geese for anyways?" Her dad looked at her hurt, "Haruhi, they're laying eggs! We can use the eggs to make omelettes!" Haruhi shook her head, "I'm going to bed."

The next day, Haruhi walked into the bathroom to take a shower, only to notice seven swans sitting in the tub's water. She immediately ran to her father, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! THE SWANS MUST GO!" Ranka sighed, "But the letter said to place them in the bathtub... since we don't have a pool..." Haruhi glared towards her father and he moved the swans from the bath to the main room, which now appeared to be a zoo. "Dad, we're returning these animals now!" Ranka looked at each bird and tears began to well into his eyes, "Haruhi! This is their home now!" She sighed and went to her room to get away from the birds.

The next day, there was a knock on the door and Haruhi opened it. Only to be invaded by eight maids. The maids each held a baby. Haruhi was stunned by their invasion, "Ummm... who are you all?" One of the maids handed Haruhi a note: _Dearest Haruhi, these eight maids will be milking their babies! Merry Christmas. Love, Your True Love. _"You all can't stay here..." Haruhi mentioned looking at them. One of the maids spoke up, "But ma'am... we're terribly sorry but... if we don't stay here for at least the remaining days of Christmas... we'll be fired." She frowned.

The next day, another knock was at the door. This time, Ranka opened it. Nine ladies rushed into the room and began to dance. Ranka happily joined in their dancing. When Haruhi appeared home, she stood still at the door and watched, "You can't tell me that we now have nine ladies dancing..." Ranka grabbed his daughter and brought her over, "Haruhi! Join in the fun! It's from your true love!" Haruhi frowned, "Never."

The next day, ten men were leaping around the house. _Haruhi, these ten lords a leaping will help you relax during this Christmas season. I love you, your true love. _

After that, eleven pipers were piping.

Then lastly, twelve drummers were drumming. A knock on the door came again and Haruhi struggled to make it to the door, "What's being delivered now?" Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club stood there. Tamaki let himself in and with open arms enveloped Haruhi, "Oh Haruhi! Merry Christmas!" Hunny stared at the scene in her small apartment, "Wow Haru-chan! Looks like a party!" Haruhi pushed Tamaki away, "Take these dumb gifts back!" Tamaki looked hurt, "But Haruhi~" Kyoya pushed his glasses back in amusement, "It does look like a fire safety issue..." Haruhi nodded, "Please Tamaki-sempai!" Tamaki shook his head, "Why would I take back the gifts? I prepared each one of these especially from you! The traditional commoner's Christmas gifts!" Haruhi stared at him in disbelief, "What makes you think that these are traditional gifts?" Tamaki smiled, "The song, Twelve Days of Christmas of course! Hikaru and Kaoru sent me the song! I immediately was inspired!" Haruhi then glared at the twins, "This was started from you two!" The twins smirked after taking a picture of the whole scene. Haruhi was ready to attack them, but Tamaki spoke up, "Haruhi! It's revealed! I'm your true love! Come to me!" Haruhi glared at him, "This is the stupidest thing ever. I don't know any commoners who've gotten any of these gifts." Tamaki tried his hardest to get Haruhi to understand his intentions, but it all backfired on him.


End file.
